1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which realizes various kinds of applications by controlling a scanner, printer, image memory, line control section or the like, which constitute the facsimile apparatus, by means of an external host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, systems have been developed which realize various kinds of applications by controlling a scanner, printer, memory and line control section provided in a facsimile apparatus by means of a host computer. Conventional RS-232C and GPIB interfaces are used therein as interfacing techniques for connecting the facsimile apparatus to the host computer.
However, in the above-described prior art, there are operational problems in that there is a limitation on the data transfer speed because interface techniques, such as RS-232C or GPIB, are used, and that it takes too much time to transfer images.
In addition, there is a drawback in that, since there is a limitation on the data transfer speed, the host computer cannot realize various kinds of applications by controlling the scanner, printer, memory, line control section or the like provided in the facsimile apparatus.